Bailando en la oscuridad
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: —¿Asesinarás a Haru? —cuestionó con notorio temor. —No si eres mía —contestó algo irritado, quería beber de la sangre de aquella mujer.


Konnichiwa! ^^

_Este fic va dedicado a Naomi17Misora (Andre!). _

_Ella me dio una idea donde el tema principal era "dance with the devil" y salió este fic (aunque admito que la idea tiene más de cuatro meses y apenas pude escribirla, gomen!)_

_Disfruten :D_

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

><p>Sus manos estaban atadas por una cuerda sostenida al techo de aquel cobertizo abandonado. Sentía el frio de la navaja deslizarse sobre su piel, rozarla, enterrarse y cortarla. El tibio líquido de su sangre se derramaba sobre su piel. Su cuerpo desnudo era únicamente cubierto por las diversas incisiones que dejaban resbalar aquel camino escarlata sobre su cremosa piel. Varias de esas líneas carmín se tornaban oscuras al secarse, otras eran frescas. Cada día sentía que su piel era invadida por aquel metal como una pesadilla sin final.<p>

—Shishishi~ tu sangre es la mejor que he probado, plebeya —sonrió torcido el sujeto que la torturaba y bebía de ella.

Quería morir, deseaba ser liberada de aquel martirio.

Sintió que la mano de su amo recorría su expuesta piel. Acariciando cada poro de su piel delineando con sus dedos sus curvaturas, y masajeando con la palma su definido busto.

"—No por favor —" quería decir, más palabra ninguna salió de sus labios. Apretó sus dientes y se tragó la pena y el orgullo. ¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar a ella?.

_Había salido con sus amigas a un bar. ¿Qué podía pasar? _

_Todas las chicas de su edad salían, era el momento de su florecer y conocer. 18 primaveras cumplidas, quería comerse el mundo, no que él la comiera._

_Recuerda haber visto a un apuesto joven sonreírle, se acercó a ella y le invitó una copa que renuente aceptó._

_El hombre se acercó a su oído y murmuró._

—_Soy un príncipe, shishi~ —pensó que lo decía porque el sujeto estaba ebrio y sonrió corte—. Y un vampiro —completó._

_Sentía que había algo extraño, tomó otras dos copas y su mente se perdió. Recuerda en vagos recuerdos ser toqueteada y besada por aquel desconocido, todo se ve tan difuminado y psicodélico en sus memorias. Lamenta esa noche desde lo profundo de su alma._

_Ríe tontamente cuando el sujeto la estampa contra la pared, el alcohol la tiene en trance. Siente algo clavarse en su cuello y después; nada. Todo es oscuridad._

Han pasado días, semanas desde que despertó en esa posición y sin prenda alguna. Sus brazos duelen, siente que están a punto de desgarrarse y siempre que quiere rendirse y morir. Su mente le dice "resiste un poco más".

Escucha pasos venir. _No por favor_. No quiere que la toque de nuevo, ni desea que corte más su piel y beba de ella. Tiembla ante el temor.

—Es una plebeya, he jugado con ella, pero sigue siendo casta —escuchó. Sintió algo de alivio, al menos sabía que conservaba su virginidad, aunque la había manoseado, seguía conservando aquel tesoro que deseaba entregar a la persona especial que apareciera en su vida algún día.

—Sólo quiero la sangre —respondió seco una masculina voz.

—Shishi, sí no fueras un excelente cliente, no te la vendería. Ella es especial, sólo una mordida y serás adicto a plebeya —comentó con sadismo. Hubo silenció.

—¿Por qué la vendes? —preguntó acercándose más al lugar donde se hallaba la mujer.

—Me he aburrido de ella, sino la vendo, el príncipe acabará asesinándola y es un desperdicio, shishi~

Al llegar, el joven de rubias hebras sacó la navaja ante el cuerpo lacerado y deplorable de la mujer. Ella alcanzó a observar un par de fríos ojos azules verla. Sintió el corte en su cutis y clamó ayuda con sus achocolatados orbes.

Sintió la intensa mirada del desconocido sobre su cuerpo.

—Está casi muerta —masculló molesto.

—Al menos no está muerta —respondió el otro. Vertió en una copa la sangre que salía de la mejilla de la chica, y cortó otro lado para poder llenarla. Una vez hecho, tendió el recipiente al extraño y éste bebió.

Miró a la mujer con parsimonia.

—¿No las has poseído? —preguntó con indiferencia, el otro sonrió.

—No, pero puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, shishi.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y un tercero apareció en escena, entregando un maletín lleno de billetes al llamado príncipe.

¿Ah, sería salvada o torturada? Preguntaba su mente angustiada.

Sintió un trozo de tela envolverla y quemar su piel lacerada, soltó un quejido.

—Eres mía herbívora —escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

[***]

Olía a jabón de flores y shampoo de menta. Abrió sus ojos y notó que el aroma lo emitía ella, hipó. Intentó levantarse, pero sus llagas le impedían moverse, todo el cuerpo le ardía y dolía.

—Veo que despertaste —siseó una voz. Ella tapó su cuerpo con una sábana de seda, el hombre sonrió ladino.

—Te he visto antes —sentenció de facto.

La chica se sonrojo a más no poder.

—F-Fue contra la voluntad de Haru desu —murmuró entre enfadada, apenada e indignada.

El sujeto se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Mirando con diversión escondida a la muchacha.

—¿Qué hacías en la casa de Belphegor, es conocido por ser un vampiro sádico? —preguntó frio, pero interesado.

—H-Haru salió con sus amigas, tomó una bebida y después otra, luego no supe más y desperté con cortes en la piel —unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero las contuvo.

El varón se acercó a ella en un instante, quedando sus rostros a un centímetro. El azul-gris se clavó en la mirada chocolate.

—Se mía y sanaré tus heridas —ofreció galante con esa voz de barítono que lo distinguía.

—Hahi! —hipó apretando la tela sobre su pecho.

El hombre se alejó un poco, esperando la respuesta de la chica. La joven parpadeó, ahora que lo veía. El varón era sumamente atractivo y sensual. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y rebeldes. Esa camisa purpura y ese pantalón negro encaban perfectamente en él, sus rasgos eran finos y bien marcados. Parecía japonés, su piel era muy pálida y sus labios sin vida se veían delgados. Se sonrojó.

—H-Haru no ha estado con ningún hombre desu —respondió con vergüenza. Esa mirada penetraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Lo sé —respondió. Entonces el moreno mandó llamar a una joven, ésta se acercó a él. Miró a la chica con altivez y sonrió.

El varón la besó, luego recorrió su cuello, mostró sus afilados colmillos, los enterró y succionó la sangre hasta drenarla del cuerpo de aquella mujer.

—Soy un vampiro —dijo calmó. La morena parpadeó y le miró aterrada.

—¿L-La asesinaste? —inquirió, su mente quería un "no" por respuesta.

—Era una herbívora, era alimento —sonrió con maldad, limpiado con su lengua el hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca.

La mujer tragó saliva.

—¿Asesinarás a Haru? —cuestionó con notorio temor.

—No si eres mía —contestó algo irritado, quería beber de la sangre de aquella mujer y ver esos ojos de suplica que miró en el almacén.

¿La muerte o vivir como esclava de un vampiro?

—Haru será suya desu —profesó con duda, pero sin apartar la mirada.

—Suelta la sábana —ordenó, la chica hipó, con las mejillas arreboladas accedió. Su cuerpo quedó expuesto ante el ente de la oscuridad. Este sonrió de lado, pero frunció levemente sus cejas al ver todas las llagas de la mujer.

—Quédate quieta hasta que termine —sentenció. La chica hipó.

El vampiro se acercó a ella, besó sus labios y los mordió; probando aquel néctar vital llamado sangre. Era exquisito, pasó su lengua por la parte mordida y cerró de inmediato.

Observó la mejilla de la chica, y la lamió, sanando y borrando cualquier cicatriz. Recorrió la comisura de sus labios, la muchacha se removió, pero sintió unas esposas en sus manos y ser atadas al espaldar de la cama.

—Dije quieta —siseó. Miura estaba por hipar, pero los labios del contrario se hundieron en ella y la acallaron.

Se separó un poco, observó el fémino cuerpo con fascinación mórbida. Relamió sus finos labios, y con su lengua saboreó el cuello, la clavícula, deslizándose hasta el seno de la muchacha y sus pezones. Provocando leves jadeos por parte de ella y unos gemidos bajos.

—S-Se siente raro desu~ —suspiró entrecortado. El hombre llevó sus labios a las tetillas y las mordió con suavidad, observó una cicatriz y pasó saliva sobre esta, sanándola.

"—Ah…—" exclamó con deleite pero abochornada la mujer.

Su cuerpo era recorrido a cada centímetro, su piel era lamida, su vientre besado y lengüeteado, la lengua de aquel hombre se hundía en su ombligo y le causaba cosquillas y mariposas dentro del vientre.

Sus piernas fueron besadas con delicadeza, y una el cuerpo de la chica estaba completamente sano y sin laceración o cicatriz alguna. El varón acarició sus glúteos, los recorrió con sus labios, abrió las piernas de la chica causándole un respingo, sacó sus colmillos y los clavó en la ingle de la joven.

Miura gritó, placer y dolor formando un éxtasis que no conocía. Cuando Belphegor-san la mordía no sentía esa oleada de regodeo en su ser. Este vampiro era un artista de la seducción, en pocos minutos ella estaba a sus pies.

Él continuaba con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, arrebatándola de su precioso líquido sanguíneo, Haru sentía como la sangre era succionada, absorbida por aquellos colmillos del azabache. Éste se alejó de ella, y le miró gélido pero satisfecho, lamió sus labios y sus colmillos, se acercó a los labios de ella y ordenó.

—Límpiala —sonrió soberbio. La mujer hipó y con nerviosismo y enrojecida, sacó su lengua y rozó los labios del vampiro, sentía probar su propia sangre, ese sabor metalico inundó sus sentidos, abrió los labios y empezó a besar los del varón en un intento de limpiar aquel carmín de forma más rápida.

El ente esbozó una mueca, y respondió el beso, era una lucha de lenguas por el dominio del contrario. La besó con fiereza y le quitó las esposas cuando ella le envió una mirada brillosa, era más hermosa que la vez que le vio para pedirle ayuda.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la morena con impaciencia, sus dedos se dirigieron a su sexo, y lo acaricio de arriba abajo, la entrada de la chica contra sus pálidos dedos frotándose en ella.

Un gemido ahogado fue lo que se escuchó, ¿la tomaría ahí? Sí lo hacía ¿la sangre de esa mujer seguiría siendo tan atrayente o al perder su castidad perdería el sabor.

Se detuvo, y la miró.

Esos ojos grandes, brillantes, y achocolatados que le veían con un sentimiento que no supo identificar, esos labios carnosos y enrojecidos le decían que continuará, y sus dedos bañados en líquido de la excitación de la mujer le hacían querer poseerla.

Estaba por hundir sus dedos en ella pero se detuvo.

Miura le observó con timidez, pero confundida. Luego sintió la mirada del azabache sobre sí y quiso preguntar qué sucedía pero no habló.

—Te dolerá —se alejó de ella y la miró hondo —Huye o quédate —ofreció al darle espacio. Sí continuaba, la destrozaría y gozaría hacerla sufrir. Era tan pura que sabía una noche de pasión para ella sería una vida de esclavitud a lado suyo. Quería tomarla, poseerla, meterse en ella y llegar hasta sus entrañas.

Sintió unas manos sobre su faz, y observó la sonrisa de la mujer.

—Rómpeme —pronunció con firmeza y un centelleo en sus ojos, sabía que nada bueno traería esa noche, pero quería sentirlo.

Aprisionó sus labios contra los de ella, los mordisqueó y la ahogó en besos de lujuria.

Sus azules ojos se tornaron oscuros, lamió y mordió el lóbulo de su oído.

—Te arrepentirás herbívora —siseó roncó en el oído de la mujer, esta tembló y sonrió; ya estaba arrepentida, no por el acto ni por lo que venía, sino porque sentía que la lujuria en los ojos del vampiro era amor en sus propios ojos.

Sintió una lengüetada sobre la piel de su cuello, un frió le cruzó como latigazo su espina dorsal y luego percibió la lentitud con la que los colmillos de Hibari se hundían en su piel de forma tortuosa y con parsimonia; gimió. Con sus finas manos tomó y acarició los negros cabellos de Kyoya, y en un acto de éxtasis, dejó mas descubierto el acceso entre su barbilla y hombro, con sus manos hundió el rostro de aquel ser sobre su cuello, lo quería sentir en ella. Hibari gruñó, Haru soltó un suspiró.

Pasaron segundos, y lo soltó, él se alejó de ella y sonrió.

Le gustaba esa mujer.

Con la sangre aún en sus labios, abrió de golpe las piernas de la castaña y hundió su cabeza en aquella zona prohibida. Lamió la superficie con la sangre escurriendo de su lengua, la chica arcó su espalda hacía atrás. Hibari usó sus manos y abrió la entrada, alcanzando a lamer el clítoris de la mujer, tornando aquella entrada de un rojo intensó incluso antes de ser profanada.

Escuchó otro gemido, y cómo ella arañaba su piel, sonrió y continuó su labor.

Su lengua iba de arriba abajo, dentro y fuera de forma acompasada. Hubo un momento en que sintió la estreches y como una pared se interponía en su camino, era delgada y frágil a punto de romperse.

Haru frunció sus cejas y apretó sus labios. Dolía, quemaba, y sentía que estaba por perder algo importante.

Gritó de dolor al sentir que algo suave, húmedo y caliente entraba en ella. Era demasiado, quedó quieta del sufrimiento, pero la lengua de Hibari continuaba su labor. La sangre del cuello de Haru se mezclaba con la virginal de su sexo. Era nuevo para él; ambas sabían deliciosas, quería más, pero no absorbió gota alguna, se alejó del santuario de la chica, con hilo de sangre escurriendo de sus labios y unido al sexo de ella, lamió su comisura y preparó su virilidad.

Contempló el rostro de la joven, era hermoso enrojecido y esa lágrimas le causaban un sentimiento desconocido. Con sus ojos cafés ella pedía un beso, pero él lo negó.

Hundió su masculinidad de golpe, provocando en la chica una sensación de partirla en dos; bramó de dolor y se abrazó al cuerpo de él.

Hibari no espero a que ella se acostumbrara cuando ya la estaba embistiendo con violencia y rapidez, entrando cada vez más profundo y duro.

Y el dolor tornó se en satisfacción y deleite; "—Más —" pidió hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda del vampiro sin dejar marca, pues así como se abría la piel se cerraba. Él volvió a morder el cremoso cuello de la chica.

_Exquisito _

Al parecer nada tenía que ver su castidad con la calidad de la sangre, pues en estos momentos le sabía mejor que cuando la probo de aquella copa al conocerla. Besó los labios de la mujer, mezclando su sangre con la de ella y hundiéndose más en su intimidad a cada golpeteó de su sexo contra el de la herbívora. Sentía la calidez, la estreches y como le succionaba; para ser un ente oscuro y maligno, sentía el paraíso en sus manos.

Gruñó al derramarse en ella, y la mujer hipó al sentir aquella calidez dentro de su cuerpo.

Kyoya se separó con lentitud, y besó la frente de la chica.

—Eres mía —masculló antes de caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente ella no estaba, sólo una nota en el buró.

_Fue una hermosa noche, mi primera y última vez fue de vos, vampiro Hibari-san_

_Huyo no por no amarle, sino porque temó me abandone y vaya tras otra mujer. _

_Prefiero tener el recuerdo de una hermosa noche que de una vida de tormentos._

_Siempre suya; Miura Haru._

Apretó el papel entre su mano.

Esa estúpida herbívora. ¡Claro que él es un vampiro!, uno fuerte y de estatus que ha tenido a su disposición a miles de mujeres en el pasar de los años, pero todas fueron comida, todas morían en sus brazos sin tener el contacto que ella tuvo con él. Todas morían después de un beso y una mordida, él la había escogido a ella para pasar la eternidad; y la insulsa lo dejaba.

La buscaría hasta el fin de la tierra, la poseería, la enamoraría, la haría sufrir y volverían a empezar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado, en especial a Andre~!<em>

_Bien, mientras no haya estropeado la idea que me diste, y haya gustado el fic, entonces todo está bien. Acepto reclamaciones._

_¿Alguna nota? Bueno, la verdad es que no iba a escribir nada de vampiros (con excepción de "Incantesimo Lunare") pero Hibari es tan endemoniadamente sexy que no pude resistirme._

_¿Les gustó u fue fail? Decidan por ustedes._

_Ja ne~!_


End file.
